


Earls Just Wanna Have Fun

by TheComicCrafter



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cute Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ciel Phantomhive, One Shot, Pillow Fights, Shy Snake, Stuffed Toys, Superman References, toy trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheComicCrafter/pseuds/TheComicCrafter
Summary: When it's not under attack by rogue angels, circus freaks, or run-of-the-mill gangsters, the Phantomhive household is actually very quiet, but lately, the servants have noticed their young master sneaking off to a secret room from which strange noises can be heard... what is he up to?





	Earls Just Wanna Have Fun

When it wasn’t being attacked by rogue angels, circus freaks, or run-of-the-mill gangsters, the Phantomhive household was actually rather quiet; the young master stuck to a tight schedule and spent most of his time in his office, doing paperwork and occasionally enjoying a sweet treat. But recently, the servants had noticed the young master sneaking out of his office and into a room they had never seen before, from which strange noises could be heard. Each time he returned from the room, he seemed much more relaxed and almost… happy. Finally, the three of them (and Snake, who was dragged along against his will) decided to confront the young master about it to satisfy their curiosity.

Ciel Phantomhive pulled a small key from his pocket and was about to unlock the door when he heard footsteps behind him. With a sigh, he turned to face those whom the footsteps belonged to: Mey-Rin, who was nervously twiddling her thumbs, Finnian, who was hiding behind his large straw hat, Snake, who just looked slightly miffed, and Baldroy, who stood defiantly at the head of the group.

“What do you four want? Don’t you all have jobs to do right now?” Ciel asked, hoping to get this pointless conversation over with quickly.

“Well, er, you see, young master…” Mey-Rin began, avoiding meeting the boy’s annoyed gaze. “We were just wondering…”

“We want to know what’s in that room you keep going in,” Baldroy interrupted. “As your servants, we need to know as much about the manor as possible if we’re gonna take care of it.”

Ciel groaned; the chef made an excellent point, one he couldn’t argue with without looking even more suspicious. “Very well,” he agreed, unlocking the door. As he opened the door and calmly entered the room, the servants squeezed in behind him, each struggling to enter first… except for Snake. When the trio plus one finally made it inside, they looked around in wonder; the room was lined from wall to wall with shelves of toys! There were normal toys like wooden trains and stuffed rabbits, all well-known products of the young master’s Funtom Company, but others were rather strange: A metal coil, a cylindrical piece of wood with a string attached… They were brought out of their awestruck trance by their young master clearing his throat, beckoning them to a large table in the center of the room. Once all were stood around the table, Ciel saw fit to begin.

“Welcome to the Funtom Toy Company archives!” he announced dramatically, gesturing at the shelves surrounding him. “Here is stored a copy of every toy produced by the Funtom Company, as well as unfinished or rejected prototypes.”

Finny clapped his hands together excitedly, his eyes bright. “It’s like a huge playroom!” he exclaimed.

Ciel shook his head disapprovingly. “It is not a playroom, Finnian,” he sniffed, as if insulted. “It is a reminder for me of how far I have come as the head of the Funtom Company.” 

Baldroy groaned and leaned in to whisper to Mey-Rin. “Of course that’s what this room is for; it’s like he’s forgotten how to just be a kid,” he muttered.

Mey-Rin nodded in agreement. “Yes, I suppose he is rather different for his age,” she whispered back, “though I don’t blame him for it; all that responsibility, and at such a young age…”

“Are you quite finished now?” Ciel asked, his arms crossed impatiently as he glared at the two. “I would like to enjoy my time here in peace.” 

Baldroy reluctantly lowered his head and beckoned for Finny and Mey-Rin to follow him. “Come on, let’s get back to work,” he ordered, grabbing Snake by the collar and dragging him along on the way out; the scaly-skinned footman had found a delightful spring-loaded serpent toy that he wouldn’t stop staring at wantingly. As his servants closed the door behind them, Ciel sighed, the tension leaving his shoulders. Finally, he could do what he came here for…

The servants were just starting to go back to their assigned tasks when they heard strange noises coming from the toy archives again. Baldroy gritted his teeth.

“Damn it, there’s still something he’s not telling us,” he growled.

“We shouldn’t pry into the young master’s business,” Mey-Rin replied meekly, her usual nervous and excitable demeanor returning. “He will tell us when he’s ready, yes he will!” With that, the four servants went their separate ways, pretending to be over their curiosity when in actuality they were all now more eager than ever to uncover what their young master was up to… except Snake. Snake wanted that toy serpent; maybe Smile would give it to him if he bribed him with sweets?

The first one to uncover Ciel’s little secret was Mey-Rin; the clumsy maid was bending over to clean up the shattered remains of a vase she had accidentally bumped into when she heard the strange noises from the archive room. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she stopped cleaning up the mess and crept to the door, pressing her ear against it to hear more clearly. It was hard to make out, but she swore she could hear Ciel’s small voice saying “Nyoom! Nyoom! Oh no, don’t crash!” Mey-Rin bit her lip; she couldn’t tell what the young master was doing! Maybe a quick peek wouldn’t hurt… She checked to see if the door was unlocked, which it was, before carefully opening it just a crack and peering inside. What she saw was shocking.

Ciel was running in circles around the room with a wooden airplane held high above his head as he laughed and smiled. “Nyoom! Nyoom!” he giggled, holding his hand over his mouth to simulate engine noises. Mey-Rin also held a hand over her mouth to keep herself from letting out an “aww!” as she silently took a mental picture of the whole scenario. Once satisfied that the young master would not be aware of her presence, she closed the door just as carefully as she had opened it and tiptoed back to where the vase lay shattered; the young master deserved some time to just be a child, like Baldroy had suggested…

The second one to discover Ciel’s afternoon playtime was Baldroy. The pyromaniac chef had been following his young master for days, figuring out exactly when he visited the so-called “toy archives” and for how long, in order to plan his strategy. Finally, after five days of waiting, he made his move.

Ciel had just entered the room and closed the door behind him when Baldroy crept around the corner, using what few stealth tactics he had learned in the military. He shimmied along the wall until he was pressed flat against the door, and reached for the handle, turning it with care. Opening the door just enough for him to see inside, he watched, dumbstruck.

Sitting at the table was the young master, with several of the Funtom Company’s signature Bitter Rabbit dolls in front of him in various costumes; the first, which was obviously supposed to be Ciel himself, wore an eyepatch and a small top hat, as well as a fancy suit, and was holding a tiny cane. The second, intended to be Sebastian, was midnight black and wore a matching black suit, and was holding tiny silver eating utensils. But the third and last one had even Baldroy stumped: It had a crazed grin drawn on its face and wore a pair of glasses and an elegant red jacket, and appeared to be holding a large circular saw, though the shape was odd.

“I’m going to get you, Bassy!” Ciel cackled in a high-pitched voice, holding up the red-jacketed doll. “I’m afraid I cannot let you, for what would my young lord do without me by his side?” he then added in a shockingly accurate impersonation of Sebastian, holding up the black doll. He dropped the red one and picked up his own toy representation, smiling. “Sebastian, I order you to destroy that madman!” he said in his normal voice before picking up the Sebastian doll again. “As you wish, my lord,” he added once again in the smooth, silky voice of Sebastian. He then proceeded to knock it and the red doll together, making sounds of “oof!” and “argh!”, as well as a buzzing noise with his lips that was presumably the sound of the circular saw.

Baldroy grinned. “So, the young master hasn’t forgotten how to be a kid after all,” he muttered, shutting the door behind him. “Good.”

Ciel had noticed something weird going on in the manor; Baldroy and Mey-Rin kept looking at him funny, but that wasn’t what was bothering him. No, that honor went to Snake: His serpentine footman had been acting overly kind to him since almost a week ago; he had begun politely referring to him as “young master” instead of “Smile,” bowing low whenever he greeted him, and occasionally offering him small bags of sweets, which Ciel greedily devoured. None of that bothered him, but it was the last thing that made him uncomfortable: Snake had started smiling. Under normal circumstances, the Earl of Phantomhive would have said he found Sebastian’s smile blood-curdling, but that was before he met Snake. He had never seen the former circus performer’s teeth until recently, and as it turned out, they were appropriately pointed and snake-like. Ciel knew that his servant was just trying to be polite, but each time his lips pulled back into that smile, he shivered; and that hungry look he kept giving him wasn’t helping! He would be lucky if he didn’t start having nightmares about being devoured by a large reptile…

The third and final one to learn Ciel’s secret was Finnian. The abnormally strong gardener had never really had much of a childhood thanks to the doctors that experimented on him, so the second he had laid eyes on his young master’s large collection of toys, he had wanted to return to that room very badly. But the young master had not given him permission to, so he waited and waited, each day hoping that the next would be when Ciel finally decided to let him visit again, but it never came. Mey-Rin and Baldroy both seemed to be over it, and Finny knew it was childish of him, but finally he couldn’t take it anymore. Creeping down the main staircase one step at a time, the blonde-haired boy made his way to the all-too-familiar door. He started to reach for the knob, but remembering his own strength, paused to steady himself, wrapping his fingers around it as gently as possible. Slowly, he turned the knob until it was as far as it would go before opening the door to sneak a peek.

Inside, Ciel was plopped down on the floor, surrounded by a complicated system of train tracks and wearing a bright blue striped conductor’s cap. He had his hand on a wooden steam engine, painted black, and was rolling it along the tracks, going “chugga-chugga, chugga-chugga, choo-choo!” as it went. He smiled, and Finny’s heart soared; it made him happy to see his young master enjoying himself, especially considering the usual bored or distant look in his eyes. Leaning forward to get a closer look, Finny forgot where exactly he was standing and fell right through the open door, startling Ciel, whose face flushed red with embarrassment. 

“Hello young master,” Finny greeted, grinning sheepishly and waving from his place on the floor. “What are you up to?”

Ciel straightened his posture and raised his head haughtily, though the redness still refused to leave his cheeks. “If you must know, I am planning my train route for an upcoming business trip,” he stated matter-of-factly.

Finny sat up, sitting cross-legged on the floor across from Ciel. “Oh, okay!” he responded cheerfully. “Can I help?”

The young master stared at him for a while, weighing his options, before his inner child finally gave in to the need for a playmate and he sighed. “Very well, but be careful,” he warned.

Nodding understandingly, Finny steadied himself and gently selected a bright green train, taking care to use as little force as possible, and began to play.

Baldroy and Mey-Rin were starting to get worried; they couldn’t find the young master anywhere! He had been missing for at least two hours now, and with Sebastian taking care of some “urgent business” for him, they couldn’t rely on his excellent skills at, well… everything! They were just about to give up and try calling Inspector Abberline when they both heard something coming from the toy archives. Turning to each other and nodding, the two flanked the door, preparing themselves for whomever or whatever might be trying to kidnap their young master. Baldroy help up three fingers, counting down until he reached zero, then kicked in the door and stepped inside, ready for a fight. Instead he was greeted by Finny and Ciel looking up at him from the floor, both now surrounded by an ever-expanding wooden train set. Mey-Rin entered behind Baldroy and quickly turned pink as she realized the lack of danger or kidnapping. The four stayed silent for a moment before one of them finally spoke.

“Finny? What the hell are you doing here?” Baldroy asked.

“The young master and I are playing tra-” Finny started, but Ciel jabbed him in the ribs and he quickly corrected himself. “I mean we’re… planning out his train route! For a business trip!” At that, the other two servants smiled knowingly; their young master would refuse to admit he was a child to the very end.

“Do you mind if we help, young master?” Mey-Rin asked. 

Ciel paused for a moment, and then nodded slowly. “Alright, but you’ll have to pick a different train,” he replied. His maid nodded back and sat down, dragging a surprised Baldroy to the floor with her. Grumbling about “being too old for this,” the grumpy chef picked an engine painted a fiery red, while Mey-Rin’s was a pale pastel blue. They were about to start “helping” Ciel when the young earl called out to someone: “You can help too, Snake.” A scaly face peered into the room before the rest of the footman’s body followed, and he slipped inside, sitting down against the opposite wall and selecting a train of his own while keeping an eye firmly fixed on the spring-loaded serpent toy on the shelf above.

Ciel’s excuse that he was “planning a business trip” fell apart rather quickly, and he and the servants were soon playing with his collection of various Bitter Rabbit dolls.

“Look at me, I’m Superman!” Finny called, holding up a rabbit doll with a familiar red cape. “I’m stronger than a speeding steam engine!”

Baldroy chuckled. “It’s “more powerful than a locomotive,” Finny,” he corrected. 

Meanwhile, Ciel had a doll with an evil-looking mustache that appeared to have another doll tied up on the wooden train tracks. “Mwahaha, you’ll never save the princess in time!” he laughed, gesturing with the doll. In response, Baldroy quickly snatched Finny’s Superman doll and held it up.

“Don’t count on it, evildoer!” he shot back, doing his best to sound heroic, which sent Mey-Rin into a fit of giggles.

Ciel crouched inside his pillow fort, his one uncovered eye peeking out cautiously. Beside him sat Baldroy and a large stuffed rabbit with a military helmet. Across the room was another fort in which Finny and Mey-Rin were stationed, while Tanaka sat in the corner sipping a cup of tea and Snake watched a toy serpent with fascination. 

Ciel turned to the rabbit. “What do you think, General Bun-Bun?” he asked it. “Should we attack them now?” General Bun-Bun stared back at him with unblinking button eyes, but the earl nodded as if he had answered. “Yes, I agree.” He nodded at Baldroy, who grabbed a spare pillow. Rising from the fort, Ciel pointed at the enemy. “Attack!” he shouted.

Within seconds the room had descended into chaos as pillows flew back and forth across the room. Ciel was barking orders to Baldroy and General Bun-Bun, while Mey-Rin carefully aimed each and every one of her throws, almost always hitting the mark. So preoccupied were they with their battle that they didn’t notice Sebastian’s tall, slender form enter the room until Ciel almost hit him in the face with a pillow, which the butler deftly caught. The young lord’s face turned red as he realized he had just been caught in the act.

“S-Sebastian!” he cried, tripping over his words. “The servants and I were just, er, planning defense strategies… using pillows...”

“Yeah, what he said!” Baldroy added. 

Sebastian smiled that smug smile of his. “It’s quite alright, my lord,” he purred, bowing low. “I am merely here to inform you that preparations for dinner will begin shortly.” Ciel frowned, looking disappointed that his fun was over. “Is something wrong, my lord?” Sebastian asked.

A devious grin spread across his young lord’s face. “Sebastian, I order you… to help us win this pillow fight!” Ciel commanded.

Sebastian’s smile turned to a smirk at the childish request, and he slowly bent over to pick up a pillow. As he rose and turned to face his master’s “enemies”, Finny and Mey-Rin gulped; if the butler was as good at pillow fights as he was at everything else, they were doomed…

Finny and Mey-Rin had been correct in their assumption, and left the room looking incredibly bedraggled, while Ciel and Baldroy remained mostly unscathed. As his servants left to carry out their neglected duties and Sebastian went to prepare dinner, the young master noticed Snake looking forlornly at a toy serpent.

“You can keep it if you want to, Snake,” he called softly. “It’s just a prototype.” The serpentine footman looked up at him with gratitude in his eyes and carefully pocketed the toy before following the other servants. As he closed the door behind him, Ciel glanced at the messy room one more time, smiling; maybe it wasn’t so bad to just have fun once in a while…

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in a fandom other than My Hero Academia, but I've been a fan of Black Butler just as long as I've been a fan of MHA! Anyway, in my opinion Ciel Phantomhive is one of the cutest characters in any form of media, and I love the little moments when he actually acts his age, so I figured I'd write one of my own! Please enjoy it, and let me know what you think!


End file.
